


Velodrome [VID]

by Aria



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, I Would Fight God In A Parking Lot At 3AM, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: I don't believe my will's quite free.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	Velodrome [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks especially to filiabelialis and starlady for their beta notes, and also to the many people in my apartment for NaNoWriMo kickoff who watched a draft and were kindly excited at me.
> 
> Content notes: some quick cuts/flashes

Music: Velodrome by Dessa  
Download: [43MB mp4 via dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kxkrttupxkkp4o9/%28GO%29%20Velodrome%20-%20Aria.mp4?dl=0)

[(GO) Velodrome - Aria](https://vimeo.com/370549226) from [Aria Woods](https://vimeo.com/user50364855) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

I don't believe  
My will's quite free  
I'm half machine  
At least half steam  
Aquinas, call on me  
How many angels on the head of your pin?  
Anybody in stilettos can answer that old thing  
It's one for the right foot, one for the left  
Half an angel per pin at best  
Add wings, add heart, add harp, all set

We lean to turn in the velodrome  
All lines are curved in the velodrome  
We pitch and roll, wheels flesh and bones  
Total control and it's  
It's ours alone

It goes gospel, gossip, slander  
Harvest, hunger, rain dance  
Hand to God, I didn't think it was contagious  
Eve leaving Eden in a makeshift dress  
With a bell to tell us when we're hungry  
There's a bell to tell us when we're tired  
A bell that tells us to rise and fight  
A bell to rise and die  
It's just all bells  
Sometimes I ring myself  
To see if I might chime

We lean to turn in the velodrome  
All lines are curved in the velodrome  
We pitch and roll, wheels flesh and bones  
Total control and it's  
It's ours alone

We spend our days and nights deciding  
Where to go and how to ride there  
And in the end again  
We all vote yes  
We all turn left

We lean to turn in the velodrome


End file.
